Pressure
by Show Me the Skyline
Summary: Songfic a little DuncanxCourtney the song is Pressure by Paramore. Courtney thinks about how her parents treat her life and she's not too thrilled


**Nope don't own it but the song is Pressure by Paramore**

**-Courtney's POV-**

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

It's been about three years since the island. I'm still going out with Duncan and keep in touch with a couple other people. I saw Duncan a lot because he was about a half hour's drive away. It's my first year of college, at Mount Allison university my parents were so pleased that I got accepted. Duncan was actually pretty smart, just a lazy ass so he was able to get in too. He's here right now just sleeping because I was going to force him to study for his test. I'm starting to see why Duncan thinks it's kind of pointless though, I mean I realize it helps you get a job but I don't even like what I'm majoring in. The main reason is that my parents want me to do it so they can tell all their little friends about their little trophy daughter.

_'Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty_

It seems that either my parents either request the most strict and nasty teachers or someone up there enjoys my suffering. I know everyone says that college isn't easy, but I thought high school was easy so shouldn't I only find college mildly difficult? Only total idiots should find it as hard as I do right now. Apparently finding high school easy and Duncan allows life to give me hell for school. If this is what Duncan found school before I seiriously don't blame him. It's about 1:30 now so I just curl up to Duncan and think what my life would be like without Total Drama Island.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

**(Here's her dream people)**

It turns out that I didn't get chosen for that dumb reality show. It would've been pointless if I didn't win anyway so now I'll be able to get some more expierence at my father's law firm. I've been learning about the law ever since 4th grade when my parents thought it an "appropriate" time to show me my future career and every summer since then has been spent part time at the office. I just don't get how this is supposed to give me expirence as anything other then a secretary and a maid so far. My friends didn't understand why I needed a job if I didn't need the money, so I just kept explaining to them how this was going to help me become a lawyer someday over and over. This is finally the year that it would start living up to the promises of expirence, since I was deemed responsible enought to help with a few of the minor cases. The cases were actually worse then the paperwork and the cleaning because they were just so damn I mean darn boring. It's not proper for a lady to curse even in her head was the reprimand I got whenever the words damn or hell slipped out around my parents. When school started again I got a boy whose grades were almost better then mine. My parents loved him so much they practically fainted when they met him. He was from a grand and respected family so that gave him like 300 starter points in their books. He cheated on me before but my parents basically forced me to go out with him again, I was furious so I didn't talk to him much but we went out to keep up apperances. No one else knows about that situation or they decided to pretend it never happened. We both went to the same college and I majored in law and criminal justice. I was still dying under the pressure but I still maneged to meet their standards of their perfect cookie cutter life for me.**(Dream ends.)**

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Somethings I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

I wake up curled in a ball next to Duncan and think about how boring my life would be without Total Drama Island. After the show I quit the internship and started doing more normal summer things and got an internship I actully liked. It was about photography, because I started to be getting really into it. When my parents found out about the internship they kind of looked as if they wanted to beat me down with something hard. If my mom wanted me to be a lawyer so much she could become one and just pretend to be me. That might qualify her as being insane though, so it could've stopped her.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go_

_Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off with out me_

Okay, I decided I was going to get rid of my parent's expectations. I'm a legal adult now so I can do whatever I want now wether they approve or not. I take deep breaths, because I'm starting to freak out with anticipation about what I'm going to do. It's about 7 now so there's time before class starts, I wake up a not-too-happy-Duncan.

"Duncan time to get up" I said while blowing softly in his face

"Why Courtney?" He starts whinning like a big baby.

"Because you have to help me do something"

Duncan starts pouting and mumbling about why we can't do it later, but he gets up anyway.

After I know he's awake I start dragging him off the couch. It takes 20 minutes, but I was able to do it. I'm going to the guidance office and I am changing my major to photography. Ha my parents are gonna be pissed, I should video tape their reaction.


End file.
